


Je t'aime

by laura_sommeils



Category: Anna and the French Kiss - Stephanie Perkins
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna ama a Etienne. No es una pregunta, sino una afirmación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> Fic dedicado a Anna porque sé que los ama y yo la amo a ella, tbh :D

Anna ama a Etienne.

No es una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Es un hecho verídico, cementado en piedra y granito, junto a que Josh siempre, siempre va a tener manchadas las manos con pintura y una parte de él pertenecerá a Rashmi eternamente.

No lo ama por su cabello, ni por el modo en que sus ojos son tan marrones que parecen chocolate derretido.

No es por la forma en que sus manos se encuentran sin pensarlo, buscándose sin intentarlo y hallándose por coincidencia. Tampoco es por la sonrisa que él esboza cada vez que se baja del tren y la ve esperándolo en el andén. O el hecho de que en cada navidad le regale algo que tenga que ver con bananas, una etiqueta en que se lee "Anna banana" pegada al envoltorio.

Es por todo ello.

(Y la cálida sensación que le llena el pecho cada vez en que él la envuelve entre sus brazos. )


End file.
